


Trzy razy, kiedy Padma prawie powiedziała Parvati, że jest lesbijką i raz, gdy to zrobiła

by AcrimoniaH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Family Feels, Gay Padma Patil, Gen, Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrimoniaH/pseuds/AcrimoniaH
Summary: Przyznanie się samej przed sobą, że jest lesbijką, było jej najtrudniejszą decyzją, ale na tym jej problemy się nie kończyły. Wciąż musiała znaleźć sposób na to, by powiedzieć to innym. Pierwsza osoba na liście: jej siostra.





	Trzy razy, kiedy Padma prawie powiedziała Parvati, że jest lesbijką i raz, gdy to zrobiła

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Times Padma Almost Came Out to Parvati and the One Time She Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123524) by [hmweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley). 



betunek: Arcanum i Kaczurek

* * *

 

Dzień, w którym Padma otwarcie powiedziała o tym, że jest lesbijką, nawet jeśli tylko do siebie w pustym pokoju, był najstraszniejszym dniem w jej piętnastoletnim życiu, nawet jeśli poza murami Hogwartu wszyscy szykowano się na wojnę. Czuła się roztrzęsiona jeszcze długo po tym, jak słowa rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Przez następne dni miała wrażenie, jakby wszyscy już o tym wiedzieli zaledwie po jednym spojrzeniu. 

Powoli stało się prostsze, by wypowiedzieć te słowa, ale za każdym razem, gdy rozważała, by powiedzieć komukolwiek, obawa atakowała ją ze zdwojoną siłą. Miesiącami nie była pewna, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie to zrobić. Lub czy tego zechce. W pewnym sensie trzymanie tego w tajemnicy wydawało się prostsze. Nawet jeśli wiedziała, że przemawiał przez nią strach. Takie było jej życie, a ono zdecydowanie nie należało do najprostszych.

Poznała wielu przyjaciół podczas pobytu w Hogwarcie, ale wiedziała, że jej siostra powinna dowiedzieć się pierwsza. Od czasu, gdy przybyły do Hogwartu i zostały przydzielone do różnych domów, spędzały ze sobą mniej czasu, ale Parvati nadal była jej bliźniaczką. Były nierozłączne przez dziesięć lat i nie wyobrażała sobie powiedzenia swoim przyjaciołom prawdy, zanim poinformuje Parvati. 

Problemem było to, że sama myśl o tym ją paraliżowała i nie pozwalała się ruszyć. Czuła, że miała w sobie wystarczające pokłady odwagi, ale wystarczało jedno spojrzenie na Parvati i wszystko się ulatniało. 

To Parvati była tą, która została Gryfonką, nie Padma. 

Pierwszy raz, gdy chciała jej powiedzieć, miał miejsce w bibliotece podczas wspólnej nauki. Tam spotykały się najczęściej. Padma kochała czytać książki od dzieciństwa, z kolei Parvati nigdy to nie interesowało, jednak przywykła do szukania swojej siostry w ich otoczeniu. Wysłuchiwała zachwytów Padmy nad książką, którą czytała, a czasami nawet była na tyle zaciekawiona, by sama się z nią zapoznać. 

Gust Padmy, jeśli chodzi o książki, zmieniał się na przestrzeni lat. Przeszukała półki hogwarckiej biblioteki, chcąc znaleźć powieści o ludziach podobnych do niej i z zapartym tchem się w nich zaczytywała, dopóki ktoś o nie nie spytał. 

Nie oczekiwała tam Parvati i z całą pewnością nie spodziewała się, że zainteresuje się tym, co teraz czytała, podczas gdy odpowiedzią był romans pomiędzy dwiema dziewczynami. Poczuła, jak na jej policzki wkradł się rumieniec, gdy wyjąkała odpowiedź.

— Taki romans.

Jeszcze chwilę temu miała motylki w brzuchu, czytając o pierwszym pocałunku bohaterek, ale nagle, z Parvati patrzącą na nią z dość wysoko uniesioną brwią, poczuła, że chce się jej wymiotować. Była święcie przekonana, że Parvati może ją przeczytać,  mimo że sprawnie zakrywała tekst ręką. 

— Dobra? — spytała, siadając obok siostry i nachylając się w stronę książki. 

— Tak — odpowiedziała Padma, zamykając prędko powieść. 

Parvati przez to lekko podskoczyła. Rzuciła jej pytające spojrzenie i Padma z ledwością przełknęła ślinę, przygotowując się na pytanie o jej dziwne zachowanie. 

— Zazwyczaj ciężko cię zmusić, żebyś przestała gadać o nich gadać, więc o czym tam czytałaś?

— O niczym — wyjąkała, wstając z miejsca. Teraz spanikowana przyciskała książkę do piersi. — To nic. 

Oczywiście, że to było dalekie od „niczego”, ale coś w przestraszonej postawie Padmy dało znak Parvati, żeby nie drążyła tematu. Po dość napiętej chwili wzruszyła na to ramionami i spytała Padmę, czy pomoże jej z pracą domową z transmutacji. 

Padma poczuła ulgę, ale nawet gdy kończyły zadanie domowe, jej ręce drżały.

* * *

Mijały miesiące, podczas których Parvati zdawała się zapomnieć o sytuacji z biblioteki. To powinno uspokoić Padmę, a było wręcz przeciwnie.

Zaczęła unikać siostry. To było łatwiejsze niż spojrzeć jej w oczy i zobaczyć w nich, że coś podejrzewa. Trudno było uwierzyć, iż Parvati mogłaby odgadnąć powód, ale jeśli zawęziłaby potencjalne możliwości, kto wie, czy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że jej siostra to lesbijka?

Przerwa świąteczna w końcu nadeszła i po raz pierwszy Padma się ich obawiała. 

Jej rodzina nie obchodziła świąt Bożego Narodzenia, ale Padma zawsze cieszyła się na wolne dni tak samo, jak cała szkoła. Razem z Parvati same wymyślały własne sposoby na obchodzenie wolnego i Padma zazwyczaj w przeddzień opuszczenia Hogwartu nie mogła zmrużyć oka z niecierpliwości. 

W tym roku nie mogła zasnąć z całkowicie innego powodu. 

Często zostawała sama z Parvati, gdy przebywały w domu. 

Podczas wakacji mogła całymi dniami ukrywać się w domach przyjaciół, ale przez lata zdołała zrozumieć, że w czasie przerwy świątecznej tak nie będzie. Dla nich oznaczało to czas dla rodziny, byli zbyt zajęci przygotowaniami, by zobaczyć się z Padmą, co wcześniej nie stanowiło dla niej problemu. 

Padma wytrzymała trzy dość niezręczne dni, nim prawie się przełamała. 

Siedziała wtedy w salonie z Parvati. Padma miała ułożoną książkę na kolanach, nie mogąc się na niej skupić, podczas gdy Parvati siedziała przed zestawem stereo, którym bawiła się, gdy zmieniała się piosenka. Obydwie się nudziły, chociaż starały się przekonać same siebie, że jest inaczej. 

To była wręcz idealna okazja do tego, by wyjawić prawdę, Padma to wiedziała. 

Przez wieki powtarzała sobie, że powie Parvati, kiedy dla niej samej nabierze to sensu, zawsze wyobrażała sobie, że zrobi to, gdy będą same i nie będzie szansy, że ktoś im przeszkodzi. W Hogwarcie, należąc do różnych domów, nie miały ku temu zbyt wielu okazji. W domu — o wiele prostsze. 

Słowa miała już na końcu języka, wydawało się, że nie może ich nie wypowiedzieć, ale nagle zmieniła się piosenka, która sprawiła, że Parvati piszczała z ekscytacji. 

— Och! To najnowszy numer Spell Checkers! Słyszałaś ją? Na Merlina, tak bardzo chciałabym mieć teraz chłopaka! Nie wierzę, że nadal jesteśmy singielkami!

Nie było nic złego w jej słowach. Z logicznego punktu widzenia Padma wiedziała, że to nie powinno jej zniechęcić, ale wspomnienie „chłopaka” wystarczyło, by słowa ugrzęzły jej w gardle.

Posłała Parvati sztuczny uśmiech i wróciła do czytania. O chłopaku i dziewczynie, więc nie wzbudziłaby podejrzeń, gdyby Parvati spytała. Dostała już nauczkę. 

* * *

Następny raz, kiedy prawie coś powiedziała, był bardziej jak impuls, nie coś, co rozważała dłuższy czas. 

Korytarzami spacerowały tłumy uczniów, ale Padma nie miała problemu, by dostrzec Parvati. Zawsze w czwartki pomiędzy zajęciami miały jedynie chwilę na szybkie przywitanie na korytarzu, Padma przy okazji chciała ostrzec ją, czego powinna się spodziewać na dzisiejszych zajęciach Flitwicka, ponieważ były wyjątkowo ciężkie. 

Myśli o zajęciach z zaklęć wyleciały jej z głowy, kiedy zbliżyła się do swojej siostry, znajdując ją kipiącą ze złości, podczas gdy Lavender stała obok niej, próbując ją uspokoić.

— Co się stało?

Obydwie odwróciły się w jej stronę, oczy Lavender się rozszerzyły, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że mają towarzystwo. 

— Gregory Goyle się stał! — wściekła się. — Przysięgam, jeśli będę musiała spędzić choćby dzień więcej — nie, nie dzień — jeszcze minutę z tą kiepską imitacją człowieka, to kogoś zabiję.

Padma przystawała z jednej nogi na drugą, patrząc to na jedną, to na drugą dziewczynę. Nikt nie lubił Goyle’a, ale nigdy przedtem nie rozwścieczył aż tak jej siostry tym, co zrobił. 

— Więc co zrobił Goyle?

Lavender już próbowała odpowiedzieć, ale Parvati szybko jej przerwała, która mówiła na tyle głośno, że inni uczniowie nie mieli żadnego problemu z tym, by ją usłyszeć. 

— Jest homofobicznym dupkiem. To się stało. 

Padma poczuła, jak jej serce przyspieszyło. W sposób tak szalony, jak to tylko możliwe; bardziej skupiła się na fakcie, że Parvati użyła słowa „homofobiczny” i wiedziała, co to oznacza niż na tym, co mógł powiedzieć Goyle.. 

Nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa, ale na szczęście nie musiała, ponieważ Lavender prędko uzupełniła wyjaśnienia Parvati. 

— Powiedział coś wstrętnego o tym, jak Harry musi być…

Na jej policzki natychmiast wkradł się rumieniec i nie była w stanie spojrzeć w oczy żadnej z dziewczyn. 

— Cóż, to było naprawdę obrzydliwe — dodała. — Na szczęście Harry tego nie słyszał. Ma i tak dużo na głowie, SUM-y i na dodatek…

Nagle zamilkła, wymachując przy tym rękoma, ale każda z nich wiedziała, że miała na myśli zarówno Gwardię Dumbledore’a, jak i cały bałagan z Umbridge i Ministerstwem Magii. 

— Nie potrzebuje dodatkowych plotek, zwłaszcza teraz — podsumowała. 

Kiedy Padma się odezwała, mówiła tak wolno, jakby myślała nad każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. 

— Więc Goyle nazwał Harry’ego gejem?

— Nie do końca — powiedziała Lavender, podczas gdy Parvati wymruczała coś ze złością. — Zaczął też wygadywać paskudne rzeczy o Dumbledorze… Możesz się domyślić jakie.

Padma wiedziała i była wdzięczna Parvati i Lavender, że to przemilczały. To, co usłyszała, wystarczyło, żeby zebrało jej się na wymioty. 

— Powiedział to w klasie? — spytała. — Profesor Snape słyszał?

Parvati jedynie prychnęła. 

— Jakby to była jakakolwiek różnica. Nie reaguje na nic, co robią Ślizgoni. Mogliby się chwalić, że gnębią mugoli, a on i tak miałby to gdzieś. Siedziałyśmy przed nimi, kiedy opowiadali te wszystkie paskudne dowcipy. To było okropne. 

— Myślałam, że Parvati go przeklnie — powiedziała Lavender z grymasem na ustach. — Ledwo ją przed tym powstrzymałam, to by była dopiero katastrofa. 

— Nas Snape nie ignoruje — zgodziła się z przyjaciółką.

Padma skinęła głową nieprzytomnie. Jej umysł skupiał się na czymś niezbyt związanym z obawami Parvati i Lavender. Jednak nim zdążyła im cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, pośpiech uczniów biegnących na następne zajęcia sprawił, że Parvati szybko zniknęła, zostawiając Padmę, która podążyła w przeciwnym kierunku.

Kiedy znowu się zobaczyły, Padma uspokoiła się i nie była już tak chętna, by wyrzucić z siebie prawdę. Więc tego nie zrobiła. Jeszcze nie teraz. 

* * *

Hogwart pod koniec roku nie był taki sam jak pierwszego września. Nagle Ministerstwo było gotowe przyznać, że Harry miał cały czas rację. Umbridge została zwolniona, Dumbledore wrócił. To zdecydowanie nie było to, czego Padma spodziewała się na początku roku szkolnego. 

Atmosfera w szkole była przesycona wojną bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Padma nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej koledzy włamali się do Ministerstwa i stawili czoło śmierciożercom i Sami-Wiecie-Komu. 

Pomiędzy zbliżającą się wojną a OWTM-ami Padma miała niewiele czasu, żeby pomyśleć o własnych problemach. Mogłaby zapomnieć o nich na dłużej, gdyby nie jej siostra. 

Niebieskie niebo nad nimi było niesamowite, pokryte puszystymi cumulusamo. Ten zapowiadający się na malowniczy letni dzień sprawił, że Padma coraz bardziej wyczekiwała nadchodzących wakacji. Choć pogoda wcale na to nie wskazywała, w powietrzu można było wyczuć zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo .

Parvati robiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, że wyciągnąć ją na zewnątrz, mówiąc, że powinny świętować zakończenie SUM-ów. Gdyby to był inny czas, Padma na pewno by się z nią zgodziła. W tej sytuacji świętowanie wydawało jej się niewłaściwe, ale nie potrafiła odmówić swojej siostrze. 

Siedziały obok siebie osłaniane przed słońcem przez mur zamku, o który mogły się oprzeć. Naprzeciwko nich znajdowały się Wielkie Jezioro i skraj Zakazanego Lasu. Padma lubiła to miejsce. Nie było lepszego miejsca do podziwiania takich widoków, chyba że wspięłoby się na jedną z  wież, by zobaczyć to z wnętrza zamku. 

— Jak myślisz, jakie będą te wakacje? — spytała cicho Parvati. 

Nie wzrok tkwił w krajobrazie przed nimi. 

— Nie wiem — przyznała Padma i zauważyła, że jej głos drży. 

Żadna z nich wcześniej nie miała żadnego kontaktu z wojną i nawet pomimo roku dodatkowych zajęć z obrony, nadal nie czuły się nią przygotowane. Zmartwione listy ich rodziców, które przysyłali od samego ranka po włamaniu się do Ministerstwa, jedynie bardziej niepokoiły Padmę. 

Parvati sięgnęła po dłoń Padmy, żeby ją uścisnąć. Nawet zdezorientowana, oddała uścisk, próbując uspokoić siostrę w jakikolwiek sposób. 

— Jest coraz gorzej — westchnęła Parvati. 

Jej wzrok był intensywny, co utrzymało Padmę w miejscu. 

— Nie chcę, żeby cokolwiek stanęło między mną a ludźmi, na których mi zależy, jeśli jutra może nie być. 

Serce Padmy szalało. Wiedziała, co robiła Parvati, choć nie wiedziała, skąd mogła znać jej tajemnicę. Milczała. 

— Nie lubię sekretów — wyjaśniła Parvati. 

Przez chwilę była między nimi tylko cisza. Padma czuła, jak skacze jej puls, gdy walczyła ze sobą. Przez ten cały czas Parvati obserwowała ją łagodnym, ale stanowczym spojrzeniem. Ich dłonie nadal pozostawały splecione i Padma była za to bardzo wdzięczna, jako że powstrzymywało ją to przed dalszym plątaniem się. 

— Parvati, jestem lesbijką. 

Nawet jeszcze nim mogła zastanowić się nad reakcją siostry, poczuła, jakby ktoś zdjął z jej barków ogromny ciężar. Przez miesiące oczekiwania na ten dzień nie była w stanie docenić, jak wyzwalające może być powiedzenie komuś tych słów. Czuła się, jakby mogła latać i jedynie dłoń Parvati ją trzymała ją na ziemi. 

Parvati uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko, przez co serce Parvati prawie wyskoczyło z piersi. 

Obydwie zaczęły się do siebie uśmiechać, nim Parvati przyciągnęła Padmę do uścisku. 

— Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałaś, dziękuję za twoją odwagę — wyszeptała jej cicho do ucha. 

 


End file.
